La pareja del año
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Una chica mira desolada las portadas que copa el hombre que ama...con otra mujer.
1. Una pareja de portada

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR**

Observó con aprensión las portadas de periodicos y revistas que tenía en sus manos, en todas los protagonistas eran los mismos:Una flamante rubia de ojos grises,aspecto delicado y gesto encantador junto a un jóven guapo,moreno y elegante que sonreía sin pudor a las camaras.

_**La pareja del año**_ titulaba Corazón de Bruja que en su interior daba detalles del romance, _**La pareja del momento eclipsa al mundo mágico**_ decía El Profeta, e incluso El Quisquilloso se hacía eco del noviazgo _**La relación que al principio parecía una aventura más, se afianza con el paso del tiempo.**_

La invadia el dolor y sin embargo no podía dejar de pasar aquellas páginas una y otra vez llenas de fotos, fechas, entrevistas, declaraciones...

**-¿Dónde se conocieron?**-preguntaba una periodista al joven

**-Es obvio-risas-tuve la suerte de que ella me concediera una entrevista para mi periodico,fue asi como la conocí.**

**-¿Fue un flechazo?-esta vez la preguntó a ella**

**-Absolutamente. Cuando le vi pensé ¡Oh Merlin! es más guapo de lo que la gente dice...al día siguiente recibí un mensaje para encontrarnos esa misma tarde, no lo dude ni por un instante...y una cosa llevo a la otra-más risas-**

En otra página se afirmaba: **A Marianne Monroe cantante francesa de 22 años y de fama mundial no se la conoce ninguna relación seria antes de la que tiene actualmente, por otra parte es de sobra conocido las múltiples aventuras que ha mantenido su pareja anteriormente...**

Y ahi estaba. La foto que mayor dolor la producía.Y sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía evitar imaginar que era ella la que salía allí...no podía olvidar como se sentían aquellos labios, aquellos besos abrasadores que él la había dado tantas veces.

A Rose Weasly la resbalaron las lágrimas por las mejillas, llena de amargura y soledad pensó que ella misma le había echado de su lado...que ella era la culpable de que él estuviera en brazos de otra,que era la culpable de que ambos llevaran tanto tiempo sin verse. Ella, Rose Weasly le había expulsado de su vida y había seguido su propio consejo.

-"Rehaz tu vida"-le dijo aquella tarde

Ahora no podía parar de repeteirse que había sido una necia estupida y que había perdido al amor de su vida.

Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigian a la habitación, guardó rápidamente las revistas y se limpió las lágrimas.

Abajo se oían gritos de júbilo y de bienvenida, de presentaciones y felicitaciones cruzadas.

-¡Felicidades enano...!

El «enano» era Louis Weasly que cumplía 18 años y él que lo decía...

-¡Rosie!-Albus irrumpió en su alcoba-ya están aqui, vamos date prisa-Albus Potter estaba tan entusiasmado que no esperó a su prima.

Rose se levantó con pesadez, inspiró y espiró varias veces y echó a andar con aparente confianza y felicidad, con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja en su cara.

James Potter no podía faltar al cumpleaños de su ahijado y ella debía al fin volver a verle, enfrentarse a sus fantasmas y...a Marianne.

**No se cómo habrá quedado pero me gustaría algún comentario para !**


	2. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JKR**

Cuando llegó James estaba completamente rodeado. No solo se había reunido la familia Weasly-Potter, también estaban presentes los Longbottom, los Scarmander y Scorpius Malfoy.

Louis miraba con sus ojos azules cristalinos con total adoración a su primo y el regalo que le había traído de forma simultanea, Albus intentaba llamar la atención de su hermano tironeandole de la túnica, Teddy que había acudido con Victoire y su primer hijo charlaban a su alrededor, Lily acababa de saltar a la espalda de James y este sonrió con cariño, Lucy y Molly merodeaban por allí hablando con todo el mundo, por otra parte Dominique cruzaba frases en francés con Marianne, la abuela Weasly la evaluaba con una sonrisa en la cara, Ginny no cesaba de hacer preguntas ni a su hijo ni a su pareja, Harry y Ron charlaban entre sonrisas y Fred Weasly observaba con curiosidad a la guapa Scarmander y los Longbotomm, junto a Roxy y Scorpius Malfoy se limitaban a observar la escena.

Cuando Rose entró con aquella sonrisa falsa en la cara James fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, se adelantó hacía ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó con calidez.

-¡Cuanto te he echado de menos Ros!-exclamó sonriendo con jovialidad

-Yo también James-consiguió responder ella

-Esta es Marianne-dijo agarrando a la cantante-mi prima Rose, es hermana de Albus

Marianne también sonrió y se adelantó para darla un beso en la mejilla.

-James me ha hablado mucho de ti

-Espero que no haya contado nada avergonzante-bromeó sin ganas

-Al contrario _chérie_, solo cosas extraordinarias sobre ti.

-Es que Ros es extraordinaria Mari

Rose Weasly se sonrrojó y rezó para que no se la notara. Se había preguntado muchas veces como sería su reencuentro con James y él parecía el James de siempre. El clon de James Potter abuelo y Sirius Black, el chico valiente, atento y cariñoso que siempre se había ganado la adoración de todos, el rebelde y el luchador...el siempre travierso James Sirius Potter.

-Mi primo sin duda exagera-terció al fin la pelirrojja

-Oh...que modesta Ros-se burló James

No tuvo tiempo a replicar, ya que la abuela Weasly le preguntó en aquel momento

-Jimmy cielo ¿Te quedarás vedad? está todo preparado

-Claro que si abue, no me perdería las dos semanas Weasly por nada del mundo-contesta mientras la da un beso en la mejilla

Molly sonrie, es una tradición que se ha mantenido durante años y nadie piensa romperla. Las dos primeras semanas de agosto todos los primos se quedan en La Madriguera e incluso Victoire y Teddy con el pequeño John Lupin estarán allí.

-Eh...Jimmy, Marianne puede quedarse también

-¿Te gustaría Mari?-la pregunta el moreno

-¡Me encantaría! No puedo quedarme los 15 días pero algunos si.

Rose se esfuerza para que una mueca de disgusto no se instale en su rostro. No solo la tiene que ver en las portadas de las revistas, no solo ha tenido que conocerla...¡ si no que encima ahora la tiene que soportar en La Madriguera durante las vacaciones!

Se va de allí de forma sigilosa pero airada a la vez que no puede controlar un bufido de disgusto que solo alcanza a oir James Potter.

**Comentarios please...asi se que la gente lo lee y como os va pareciendo a parte de ponerme muy contenta!**


	3. Sacar de quicio a James

**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JKR**

4 días entero de suplicio eran los que llevaba soportando Rose Weasly. Al cabo de dos ya no pudo disimular más su disgusto. No aguantaba a Marianne y era incapaz de camuflarlo más tiempo. Se había mostrado cortante en varias ocasiones y grosera en otras tantas, no se había mordido la lengua en sus comentarios e incluso se había ganado el reproche de algunos miembros de su familia por el trato que daba a Marianne, la que al parecer caía bien a todo el mundo.

Ayudaba a la abuela Weasly en la cocina, charlaba con Molly sobre cosas que a nadie más le interesaban, conversaba en francés con Dominique que adoraba su lengua materna, bromeaba con Albus, reía a menudo con Teddy, enseñana encantamietos a Lucy y cantaba para Roxanne siempre que ella se lo pedía y por supuesto contaba con el total apoyo de Louis que nunca se hubiera atrevido a llevarse mal con la novia de su primo favorito.

Rose estaba realmente molesta y James parecía no darse cuenta. Seguía siendo atento, encantador y alegre...ni rastro de aquel caracter colérico y expresivo que asomaba cuando algo le enfadaba o sentaba mal. Parecía que Marianne había borrado todo aquello y manejaba los hilos de James a su antojo.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-la comentó Scorpius aquella noche después de cenar

-¿Ayudarme a qué?

-A darle celos a tu primo

-¿Cómo?-Rose mostró una mueca de sorpresa

-Es obvio que James y tú tuvisteís una historia...

-No se de que me hablas-contestó cortante

-Si, si lo sabes. Tu y él estabais liados, no lo niegues.

-Lo niego totalmente.

-No gastes tu tiempo Ros. Lo sé.

-Mierda, vale ¿ Y cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te lo he dicho, es obvio.

-Pues nadie lo ha notado

-No todo el mundo sabe ver lo evidente Rose...

-Da igual, se terminó y él está con otra.

-Pero le sigues queriendo...

-Eso da tuve la culpa de que él se marchara.

-¿ No le quieres de vuelta?

-No puede ser

-Porque sois familia...¿me equivoco?

-¡No! señor sabelotodo-respondió airada-no lo haces

-Que tonteria Ros...sois dos Gryffindor ¿ Por qué no sois valientes y luchais por estar juntos?

-Ya te he dicho que fue culpa mia Scorp...-dijo con voz cansada

-Vamos Ros ¿ Crees de verdad qué tu primo será feliz con alguien como Marianne? Es muy mona, simpática y todo eso pero...no tiene sangre en las venas y parece que se llevo la de James también.

-No sé...

-Piensálo, empieza por sacarle de quicio...y si no lo consigues «saliendo» conmigo es que ya no es James y le han cambiado por otro.

Rose lo meditó unos segundos. Sin duda si James no reaccionaba a que ella estuviera con un Slytherin y Malfoy es que todo estaba perdido...pero ¿tenía derecho después de todo a volver a meterse en la vida de su primo?

-Lo pensaré Scorps

-No tardes mucho...el tiempo corre Rose

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. Mañana daría la respuesta a Scorpius.


End file.
